pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Sweet! Pretty Cure!
Super Sweet! Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is candy. Story "Hi, I'm Amaiko Akino, a lover of sweets and confectioner extraordinaire...at least, not until I graduate. But my life is turned upside down when I find a talking sheep named Cotton who asks for help in finding the pieces of the Candy Heart to help save her kingdom and unseal the three original guardians of the kingdom—and I thought waiting until I graduate to work full time was going to be the hardest thing to do." Characters Pretty Cures and Allies Amaiko Akino/Cure Floss Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English), Alondra Hidalgo (Spanish), Jessica Barrier (French), Leslie-Vanessa Lill (German), Emanuela Ionica (Italian) A sweet and kind young girl who works at her parents' candy shop and loves thinking up new flavors to mix together to make new candy flavors. Also an inventor, she makes a few things to help around the big shoppe. Being half-French, she tends to speak in French when pissed, which usually makes the person she's yelling at run. In civilian form, she has dark brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Floss, her hair turns light pink with a light blue ombre and wavy and her eyes turn magenta. She is based on cotton candy. For Halloween, she dresses up like Ruby Rose from RWBY. Her zodiac sign is Sagittarius. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat! Candy As Light As A Cloud! Cure Floss!" * Attack: Flossy Lasso * Upgraded Attack: Sugary Pirouette Kanzo Anzai/Cure Licorice Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese), Emma Watson (English and French), Ana Lobo (Spanish), Oona Plany (German), Elisabetta Spinelli (Italian) A hotheaded and outgoing captain of the basketball team whose parents run a gymnasium which is popular with gymnastics. She established her own basketball team when the school didn't have a team, period, due to the sport not being as popular as the rest of the sports in the school. In civilian form, she has dark red hair tied in a braid and brown eyes. As Cure Licorice, her hair is tied in spiral pigtails turns red and her eyes turn bright red. She is based on red licorice. For Halloween, she dresses up like Shank from Slaughter Race. Her zodiac sign is Aries. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat! Twisty Treat! Cure Licorice!" * Attack: Twisty Tide * Upgraded Attack: Licorice Twister Kessho Aoike/Cure Crystal Voiced by: Shizuka Ito (Japanese), Megan Hollingshead (English), Angélica Villa (Spanish), Maëlys Ricordeau (French), Caroline Combrinck (German), Joy Saltarelli (Italian) A kind and considerate young lady who is a part of the ballet club. She acts like a little princess half the time, but when she is home, she is a total relaxed girl usually in her sweats unless she is training, which she does in her downstairs studio. She is under a lot of pressure by her mother to be a perfect ballerina, but she really isn't sure what she wants to do. She has a large love of orcas and dolphins, which is why her room is covered in pictures and other merchandise of them. In civilian form, her hair is a dark blue tied in a messy updo and silvery blue eyes. As Cure Crystal, her hair turns a cyan blue tied in a ponytail and her eyes turn icy blue. She is based on rock candy. For Halloween, she dresses like Sapphire from Pokémon Adventures: Chapter Ruby and Sapphire. Her zodiac sign is Pisces. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat! Tough Yet Beautiful Treat! Cure Crystal!" * Attack: Crystal Bombardment * Upgraded Attack: Crystal Diamond Shower Sachiko Ariyoshi/Cure Delight Voiced by: Harumi Sakurai (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English), Leyla Rangel (Spanish), Dany Benedito (French), Tanya Kahana (German), Valentina Pallavicino (Italian) A smart and collected best friend of Amaiko who runs the school newspaper. She was inspired to be like her mother an action reporter and hopes to become one when she graduates. She prints little articles about their fights that seems to really get a good fanbase around the Cures at school. In civilian form, she has dark pink hair tied half up in side pigtails and pink eyes. As Cure Delight, her hair is tied in long pigtails with pink ribbons turning pale pink and her eyes turn violet. She is based on Turkish delight. For Halloween, she dresses up like Illuminata from Rune Factory 4. Her zodiac sign is Gemini. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: Delightful Kiss * Upgraded Attack: TBA Ryo Hanada/Cure Waffle Voiced by: Akira Ishida (Japanese), Tara Platt (English), Jessica Ángeles (Spanish), Élisabeth Ventura (French), Laura Maire (German), Emanuela Pacotto (Italian) A video game-loving cheerleader who is the only boy on the squad. He's betrothed to the squad captain and always enjoys a good waffle. In civilian form, he has dirty blond hair and green eyes. As Cure Waffle, his hair grows longer and turns platinum blond, and his eyes turn gold. He is based on Belgian waffles. For Halloween, he dresses up like Sailor Uranus from Sailor Moon. His zodiac sign is Libra. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: Syrup Tornado * Upgraded Attack: TBA Fragola Basso/Cure Cotta Voiced by: Sawa Ishige (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English), Mireya Mendoza (Spanish), Isabelle Volpe (French), Ann Vielhaben (German), Daniela Calò (Italian) An Italian transfer student who was already a Cure. She is pretty popular, even giving Kessho a run for her money. A natural born actress, she loves to be on stage, either as a part of the cast or as a narrator. She lives with her aunt and was sent to the town after her school was destroyed during a storm in their small town. In civilian form, she has brown hair usually in a ponytail over her shoulder and brown eyes. As Cure Cotta, her hair turns white with a red hue to it and her eyes turn red. She is based on panna cotta. For Halloween, she dresses up like TBA. Her zodiac sign is Aquarius. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat! Crema di fragole fresca! Cure Cotta!" * Attack: Cotta Tsunami * Upgraded Attack: TBA Mamoru Takemori/Cure Tart Voiced by: Reiko Kiuchi (Japanese), Cathy Weseluck (English) A boisterous and friendly new student at Itsutsu Hoshi Academy, originally from Osaka. Mamoru grew up in a family of all boys, having eight older and younger brothers, and always makes lunches for them. Despite his small stature and weak appearance, he is surprisingly strong and fast. In civilian form, he has spiky dark green hair and teal eyes. As Cure Tart, his hair turns light green and his eyes stay the same. He is based on tarts. For Halloween, he dresses up like Wake Archus from Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat! Tarty Treat! Cure Tart!" * Attack: Lime Crush * Upgraded Attack: TBA Cotton Voiced by: Ikue Ohtani (Japanese), Erica Schroeder (English) She is Amaiko's mascot. She is a sheep-like fairy with a shy personality who loves candies made by Amaiko's family. Lico Voiced by: Rica Matsumoto (Japanese), Max Mittelmen (English) He's Kanzo's mascot. He is a lion-like fairy with a hot headed and somewhat rude attitude. Sugar Voiced by: Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese), Michele Knotz (English) She is Kessho's mascot. She is a sugar glider-like fairy with a brave and out going attitude. Turkey Voiced by: Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese), Shameik Moore (English) He is Sachiko's mascot. He is a chamois and thinks his name funny since he isn't a turkey fairy and tends to make a joke. Maple Voiced by: Shinichiro Miki (Japanese), Louis Ashbourne Serkis (English) He is Ryo's mascot. He is a dog-like fairy. He is very loyal and was very close to Cream being a brother like figure to her and is the closest to her. Cream Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Tara Strong (English) She is Fragola's mascot. She is a rabbit-like mascot who, due to living in Italy, only speaks Italian due to her young age when she was there. Crostata Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) He is Mamoru's mascot. Villains Sweet Bandits They are the villains of the series who are after the ???. Lime Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Laura Post (English) She's the leader of the Sweet Bandits who is cold and calculating and willing to kill anyone who gets in her way. Tart Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English) He's the first and self-proclaimed leader of the minions. Sour Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Kathryn Hahn (English) She's the second to attack the Cures. Bitter Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Doug Erholtz (English) He's the third to attack the Cures. Amaranth Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Cindy Robinson (English) She's the fourth to attack the Cures. Caramdon Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Richard Epcar (English) He's the fifth to attack the Cures. Mazui They are the monsters of the day. Family Aimee and Haru Akino They are Amaiko's parents who run the Créations Chocolat Gourmandes. Aimee is a laid-back and calm mother who tends to be at her wit's end with her daughter over going to school. Lucia Beaulieu She is Amaiko's grandmother who lives in France. She is a famous pastry chef and has given advice to both her daughter and granddaughter. Asami and Daiki Anzai They are Kanzo's parents. Hiromi and Kei Aoike They are Kessho's parents. Hiromi was once a prima ballerina of the ??? Company of the town until she met and fell in love with a businessman, Kei, when he saw one of her performances, and the two then dated and married, but she was forced to leave the company due to a strict rule regarding dating and ultimately opened a ballet school of her own. Kamiko Aoike She is Kessho's older sister who is a beautiful dancer herself but always listens to Kessho on her complaints knowing how hard it is to work at something but having ambition for it due to her doing art at first but found her way to dance. Kaori Ariyoshi She is Sachiko's single mother who works as a reporter for the news. She is almost always out of the house, being the only one to be able to pay rent where they are. ??? and ??? Hanada They are Ryo's parents. Harumi Hanada She is Ryo's younger sister. Students and Staff of Itsutsu Hoshi Academy Emiko Maki Voiced by: Ai Nonaka (Japanese), Lauren Landa (English) She's the captain of the cheerleading squad who is betrothed to Ryo. Kasumi ??? Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Sarah Williams (English) She's Kanzo's BFF who is on the cheerleading squad. Aoi Mizushima Voiced by: Megumi Han (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English) She's the second in command of the ballet club and Kessho's BFF. The two talk about anything and she is very understanding of her wants and dreams. Blake Summers Voiced by: Megumi Ogata (Japanese), Lucien Dodge (English) He's a student of Kessho's mother's ballet school who gets partnered with Kessho during the "Search for the Star" production as her brother. She seems to have a crush on Kessho but doesn't know how to tell her. He tends to be teased because of his accent being mixed with his Japanese making him very shy. Asako Fukami Voiced by: Natsuko Kuwatani (Japanese), Cristina Valenzuela (English) She's the co-captain of the cheerleading squad and Emiko's rival who wants nothing more than to knock her down a peg and become captain herself. Sora Amachi Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) She's one of Kanzo's teammates, who gets her acquainted with Amaiko completely by accident, being the one who knocked her out. Later in the series, she gains a crush on her. Nurse Chie Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) She's the school nurse of Itsutsu Hoshi. Sakura Amemori Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) She's a member of the newspaper staff. Hikari Amagai Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) She's a member of the newspaper staff. Unlike Sachiko and ???, she wears a button with the word "Pull" on it. Minami Voiced by: Sayaka Narita (Japanese), Megan Hollingshead (English) She's one of Kessho's friends from dance class who is on the cheerleading squad, serving as its de facto choreographer. Others/Allies The Sweet Guardians They were the original Cures who protected the Candy Heart from Lime's mother so many years back. Their names were Mia Carson/Cure Peppermint, Sylvia Evans/Cure Cocoa, and Carmen Morgan/Cure Vero. Items Candilets They are the bracelet-like henshin items of the series. Candy Heart They are the collective items of the series. Spinners They are the upgrade items of the series. Locations Hoshikawa: It's where the Cures live. In it is: * Itsutsu Hoshi Academy: It's where the Cures go to school. * Créations Chocolat Gourmandes: It's the confectionery shop owned by Amaiko's parents. * ???: It's a gymnasium owned by Kanzo's parents. * Aoike Ballet Academy: It's a ballet school owned by Kessho's mother. * Yoiyumeo Patisserie: It's the bakery that the Cures use for a HQ/job. Episodes # Today, I Defend the World Using Sweets! Cure Floss Is Born!: On a delivery, Amaiko nearly runs over a sheep named Cotton who asks her to save the world. # Enter the Basketball Captain! Cure Licorice Is Born!: After being knocked out by a basketball bounced by Kanzo's teammate, Amaiko makes an acquaintance with Kanzo herself, who invites her to the game for an apology. But when the snack shack is attacked by Sour, it's time for a new Cure to step up. # The Princess of the School Is Next? Cure Crystal Is Born!: After Amaiko finds a ballet slipper dropped by her next door locker neighbor, Kessho, she finds out that she might be the next Cure when she and Kanzo notice another mascot friend with her. # Caught on Camera!? What to Do? Cure Delight Is Born!: When an excited Sachiko shows Amaiko a picture of the new Cures, she says she is going to put it in the next newspaper in the school but is shocked to see a picture of them detransforming that Sachiko didn't notice. Now, it's up to her, Kanzo, and Kessho to try and get the picture back. # We Cheer Loud and Proud! Cure Waffle Is Born!: Kanzo learns that one of the cheerleaders who regularly perform at her games might be the next Cure, but who? Is it her BFF? Is it Kessho's ballet classmate? Is it the captain? Or is it the boy who is betrothed to the captain? # Untitled Bakery Opening Episode: Part 1 of a 2-part episode. The Cures must design headquarters of their own when they fail to find suitable spaces. # Untitled Bakery Opening Episode: Part 2 of a 2-part episode. The Cures find it hard to run a buisness—except for Amaiko, who is kind of on the fence about if she wants to do it. # TBA # TBA # Who Is Our Mysterious New Ally? The Appearance of Cure Cotta!: When the Cures are saved by a mysterious Italian-speaking Cure, the mascots think that they found the last Cure and mascot friend. # TBA # TBA # School Festival! Let's Do Our Best!: Part 1 of a 3-part episode. It's time for the school's festival, and the Cures are each busy doing their own thing, but when the event is attacked by Caramdon, can they rendezvous and save the day? # A Star Is Ruined? I'm Done!: Part 2 of a 3-part episode. When seen at the festival by a producer, Kessho is given a dancing role for the newest stage show "Searching for a Star" as one of the leads, but Kessho seems to be pushed to her limits with practice. # Untitled Ballet Episode: Part 3 of a 3-part episode. In an attempt to cheer up Kessho after a stressful performance which ends in an unexpected injury, the other Cures, with the help of Minami, stage a ballet based on her favorite television program. # Untitled Ryo-Centric Episode: The all-school cheerleading competition has started, and Ryo and the rest of the cheerleaders in the squad are sent to compete. # Our HQ Against My Family's Candy Shop! What a Dilemma!: When the Cures' bakery ends up getting popular, Amaiko is excited at first, but she becomes worried when it seems to be taking business away from her family's candy shop. # Finding My True Calling! Kessho's Dream Job!: When Kessho visits her uncle's marine rehiblitation center, she seems to befriend a young orphaned dolphin. # TBA # A Visit from my Grandmother!: When Lucia surprises Amaiko and family with a visit due to being in town for baking contest, she invites Amaiko to help with the judging. # Haunted Maze! How Do We Get Out?: It's Halloween, and the town's festival is in full swing, but the haunted maze becomes a real horror when the Sweet Trophy turns into a labyrinth, trapping the Cures inside. # Basket Day! Who Will Be Picked?: It's the school annual Basket Day, where either boys or girls can share a lunch with anyone with their creations for a romantic lunch, or else they can have them auctioned to bring a new friendship together. Amaiko and Kessho are surprised to be presented baskets by Blake and Sora. Category:Fan Series